


Smile and Nod: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Harassment, M/M, Martin "Throw Hands" Blackwood, Mention of alcohol, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season 1, Unwanted Advances, attempt at coersion, elias still sucks tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: Jon runs into trouble at the Institute’s annual donor party and has an unlikely rescuer.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Podfic Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Smile and Nod: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile and Nod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856373) by [voiceless_terror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/pseuds/voiceless_terror). 



> Story by voiceless_terror, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oUGjB2vgO1O1gbQe1gDjo8lSK1lhLNHk/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
